ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Amnesia
'''Crystal Amnesia '''is the 6th short of Evan Billion, and was created for Chromastone Fest 2014. It continues the events of Pizza Party's Crystalsapien Chaos. Plot Evan, Rocket, and Sharpoint were walking through a forest. Not too far away, a firey object fell from the sky. Neither Rocket nor Sharpoint saw it, because the latter was beating up the former. (Evan): Woah! Evan ran to where the object landed. In one scene of the running, the Billiontrix had mysteriously disappeared. Evan arrived to where the object landed. There was a gray pod, which opened, revealing a black watch. But instead of showing the time, this watch had a green hourglass on it. Evan reached out his hand, and the watch jumped onto it. (Evan): Ah! The OS theme song played, but instead of saying "Ben", the singer said "Evan". Also, in the scenes, Ben was replaced by Evan, Gwen by Rocket, and Max by Sharpoint. (Awesome Betterhero): Umm, no. A red Crystalsapien was sitting down on the ground in front of Evan. (Evan): Are you okay, Mr. Red Crystal Guy? (Crystalsapien): Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? (Evan): You can't remember anything, Mr. Red Crystal Guy? (Crystalsapien): Only that for some reason, I should never say "No more destroying Petropia!" or "I've had enough!" ever again. (Evan): Well, Mr. Red Crystal Guy--you know, that's too long a name. I'll call you Mrcg for short. Mrcg, I'll help you get your memory back. (Mrcg): Thank you, uh, what did you say your name was again? (Evan): Ev--no, uh, Epicboy the Super Awesome Cool Awesome Fun Super Cool Guy that is Really Awesome, Fun, and Cool. Etsacafscgtirafac for short. Now follow me, Mrcg. (Mrcg): Why? Where are we going, Etsacafscgtirafac? (Evan): Just trust me. They went back to Rocket and Sharpoint. Sharpoint was trying to pull Rocket, who had stretched all the way to a fire hydrant to avoid getting beat up by Sharpoint. With one forceful yank, Sharpoint pulled Rocket towards him, ripping the hydrant from the ground in the process. It hit Rocket in the face, the place that Sharpoint started rapidly punching. (Evan): Alright Mrcg, here are my pets, Rocket...... Evan introduced Rocket. (Evan): And Sharpoint. Evan introduced Sharpoint. (Mrcg): Hey, I'm remembering stuff now! Inside Mrcg's mind, Mrcg remembered several Petrosapiens on Petropia. He then remembered a purplish bluish Vulpimancer with a red shape on his head. (Evan): Good! We usually travel with my cousin, Kevin, but he's busy getting his car fixed. Now let's see what else you can remember. Evan picked up an empty chip bag off the ground. (Evan): The litter these days. There's a trash can right there, people! Evan pointed to a trash can. There was a lot of litter around it. Evan gave the bag to Mrcg. (Evan): Does this ring a bell? Mrcg closely inspected the bag. Out of nowhere, a red blur zoomed in front of Mrcg. The bag was gone, and Mrcg was left dazy. Everyone looked at where the blur went, and saw an Aerophibian looking into the bag. (Aerophibian): Hey, Dr. Ruby Diamond Man, you didn't save any chips for me? How dare you! The Aerophibian fired eye lasers at Mrcg. (Evan): Mrcg! Mrcg absorbed the lasers into his body and became rainbow-colored. (Evan): Woah! Cool! Mrcg was getting ready to fire the laser back at the Aerophibian, but still dazy from the Aerophibian's attack, randomly waved his arms around until they were both pointed at his head. He hit himself with the ray, becoming even more dazy. (Evan): Let me help you out there. Evan got ready to transform. Mrcg noticed his watch and gasped. Inside Mrcg's mind, an Aerophibian with gray lightning bolts on him and the Vulpimancer from earlier were destroying Petropia in different ways. Mrcg kept recreating it by alligning the crystal on his head with some stars. (Mrcg): Everything is totally clear now! I am a Crystalsapien, and the protector of a planet of diamond beings called Petrosapiens! Whenever their planet, Petropia, is destroyed, I have the power to recreate it! And I had to do it a lot when dealing with an Aerophibian and a Vulpimancer earlier. But nevermind that. One last thing. My name isn't Mrcg. My name is Sugilite. (Aerophibian, interrupting Sugilite's last sentence): Blah blah blah. Like Sugilite, the Aerophibian noticed the Billiontrix on Evan's wrist. (Aerophibian): The Billiontrix! I've been searching for it ever since I heard about it. And now, it's finally mine! The Aerophibian swooped down to the Billiontrix and snatched it. While swooping, he hit Sugilite, greatly increasing his daziness. The Aerophibian kissed the Billiontrix a bunch. (Aerophibian, in between kisses): It's mine! It's finally mine! Hahaha! Now, to get rid of its previous wielder and his friend! Meanwhile, Sugilite saw Evan and Sharpoint dazily, causing them to look like the Aerophibian and Vulpimancer from Sugilite's memories, respectively. (Sugilite): Well, just look how this turned out. I thought I could trust you, Etsacafscgtirafac. But it turns out, I can't trust anybody. (Evan): Mrcg, of course you can trust me! (Sugilite): Stop lying to me! You're just that Aerophibian from earlier in disguise. He charged up an energy blast. (Evan): I don't wanna fight, Mrcg! (Sugilite): It should be easy to annihilate you, then. Rocket was running from Sharpoint, who was firing diamonds at him. Sugilite fired the blast at Evan, who dodged it, absorbed a tree, and began firing needles at the Aerophibian. The Aerophibian flew away from them and used the Billiontrix for the first time. He became Sound Sample. (Aerophibian): How do I use this guy? Evan fired more needles at the Aerophibian, but he shot a soundwave from his hand, deflecting them and sticking them to the ground. (Aerophibian): Cool! Rocket ran on the needles. (Rocket): Gra! Gra! Gra! Sharpoint tried to punch Rocket, but Rocket kicked him back, got up, and tried to hit the Aerophibian with a stretch punch. Sharpoint shot Rocket's fist down with a diamond. Sugilite fired a ray at Sharpoint, who absorbed it and shot it back. Sugilite shot a bigger ray at Sharpoint, who couldn't absorb it, so he fell down. Sugilite shot another big ray, but this time, it was directed at Evan. Reluctantly, Evan unabsorbed the tree. (Evan): Doing this for you, Mrcg. Evan absorbed the ray. (Sugilite): What? Doing what for me? Evan's clothes ripped, and half of his hair fell out. He became rainbow colored. The Aerophibian, now Humanimate, was about to attack Sugilite, but Evan flew up and blasted him with energy until he fell to the ground, reverted, and went unconscious. Evan took the Billiontrix back and slid it onto his wrist. (Evan): You were a stealing, thieving, dirty, rotten, flying, red and yellow alien resembling a manta ray that could fire lasers and was an Aerophibian and a thief! Stdrfrayaramrtcflawaaat for short. (Sugilite, to himself): Etsacafscgtirafac was an Osmosian, not that Aerophibian. That's how he absorbed my ray. But when Osmosians absorb too much energy, they go bonkers. Sugilite looked at Evan, who was evilly laughing and destroying the forest. (Sugilite): He did what he had to do for me. Now it's time for me to return the favor! Sugilite flew to Evan and absorbed all his energy. Evan fell to the ground and Sugilite followed him. (Evan): Mrcg, you saved me from going crazy. -er. (Sugilite): It's the least I could do after you saved me first. That Aerophibian could've really hurt me, and you risked your sanity just to make sure I was okay. (Evan): It's what heroes do. So, where are you going now, Mrcg? (Sugilite): Well, Etsacafscgtirafac, as much as I'd like to stay here with you, I've got business back on Petropia. (Evan): So I guess this is farewell. (Sugilite): I guess it is. Good-bye, Osmosian. (Evan): Good-bye, Crystalsapien. Sugilite flew away. THE END Characters *Evan Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint *S'jate (flashback) *Unidef (flashback) *Sugilite Villains *Sugilite (formerly) *Aerophibian Aliens Used by the Aerophibian *Sound Sample *Humanimate Trivia *This is the first time one of Awesome Betterhero's stories in one show continued another one of his stories in another show. Category:Shorts Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Category:Chromastone Fest